RePORT South Africa is a joint venture among the South African Medical Research Council (SAMRC), with support from the South African Department of Science and Technology (DST) and Department of Health (DOH), and with co-funding by the U.S. Division of AIDS (DAIDS), National Institute for Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID) at the National Institutes of Health (NIH), and the Office of AIDS Research (OAR). The aim of this program is to build and enhance biomedical and clinical research capacity in South Africa by establishing prospective longitudinal cohorts of TB patients and their contacts, or other high TB risk patients for studies using state of the art research tools. The results of such research efforts will significantly impact and inform the clinical care of people living with HIV (PLWH) with TB co-infection. Each RePORT consortium is designed to support in-country data collection, specimen biorepositories, and associated research with the goal of adding additional regional consortia to encourage worldwide TB (drug-susceptible and drug-resistant) prevention and treatment research.